vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aoi Himegami
Summary Aoi Himegami is a surviving member of the Himegami clan which once lived on the land now occupied by the Violet Mansion. He was once in love with Yukariko Sanzenin and served as the combat butler of Yukariko’s daughter Nagi. He also once worked alongside Mikado Sanzenin and Athena Tennōsu in order to obtain the Royal Power within the Royal Garden Palace. Some time between 1996 and 2004, he tried to steal a treasure of the Sanzenin family associated with the King’s Jewels and the Royal Garden Palace and was also somehow turned into a child in a manner similar to how Athena was by the curse of King Midas. After the King’s Jewel which he wished upon and sacrificed 50 years of his lifespan in exchange was destroyed, he returned to his true state. He then went on to work with Hisui Hatsushiba and Yozora Hōsen to make sure Hisui obtained both the vast Sanzenin inheritance and the Royal Power. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Aoi Himegami Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Male Age: Mid to late 30s chronologically, 20s physically Classification: Human, Combat Butler Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, masterful hand to hand combatant, likely skilled with various weapons (basic requirement for someone in his position), Electricity Manipulation, Flight (with his mask only), Enhanced Senses (can likely sense and see evil spirits and auras that normal humans cannot), skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, likely a capable mentor and instructor Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed most of the dome over the main portion of the Hatsushiba mansion. Capable of unleashing electric blasts of such magnitude. Capable of harming characters with durability on the level of himself and Post Golden Week arc Hayate Ayasaki with physical strikes) Speed: Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Capable of covering dozens of metres in a single bound. Can move at such speeds that he’s a complete blur) with Supersonic reactions (His reflexes should be no less sharp than those of Post Golden Week arc Hayate) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Should be no less durable than Yozora Hōsen and Post Golden Week arc Hayate) Stamina: Superhuman. Weaker characters can fight with injuries and a level of blood loss that would be fatal to a normal physically fit human. Overall comparable to Post Golden Week arc Hayate and Hinagiku in terms of physical prowess. Range: Dozens of metres with electric blasts. Standard Equipment: His mask which allows him to fly, his rocket arm. Intelligence: High. Was a first class butler of the Sanzenin family. Is thus a highly skilled and dangerous combatant, likely skilled with various weapons, skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, likely a capable mentor and instructor, authored a martial arts book. Can be a capable schemer if need be. Willing to negotiate nonviolent ways out of a situation that could be beneficial to most if not all parties. Weaknesses: If his mask is damaged or destroyed, he can’t fly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Electric blasts: Himegami gathers electricity in his fingers and palm and shoots it out for offensive purposes. * Rocket Punch of Justice: Himegami launches his rocket booster enabled robotic fist at a target at high velocity. It is powerful enough to knock away the likes of Hayate and Hinagiku and even destroyed the enchanted bokken Masamune. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Adults Category:Butlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Tier 8